Hot
by ok no
Summary: Namie and Izaya play a little... game, of sorts. /Namizaya, Fluff? Sort of? Mild OOC-ness, too. Oneshot/


She glared through her sunglasses, with shadows highlighted and multiplied and the contrast turned up far too high. Despite the clouds overhead dampening the sun, Namie still felt the need to wear shades. Perhaps it was the nature of the outing, or the warrant for her arrest still floating around (and therefore wanting to remain incognito). Regardless, to her they were necessary, and that was the only reason she needed.

Izaya's body was warm.

Of course, in a crowded bus, everyone was warm. Even in the midst of winter, with snow tumbling down onto the streets and towers of Ikebukuro, the innards of the hulking vehicle felt like standing in a fireplace. Although, not really in a bad way. It was kind of nice.

Still, he was exceptionally warm, pressed up against her like this. Paying no attention to her, but much more to the other passengers, to the black phone in his hand, to anything _but_ her, really. It was almost funny.

The bus turned, pushing him further into, her and her into him. She felt his breath on her face, and looked up, he was fiddling more with that phone of his. The infernal device he'd practically sworn his life to, kept in pristine condition, looking as if it was just out of the box. It made her sick just how much he relied on that thing.

He had his arm securely latched onto the poll behind her, and by proxy, around her. Pinning her against the wall of the bus, as well as against him. Narrow brown eyes focused intently, looking almost red through her glasses. Reminding her of less sinister things than she supposed they should, like tomatoes and cherries. Innocent images provoked by a man who was far from innocent by any standards. It amused her just how impossible it was to take him seriously anymore.

He caught her gaze and put on that Cheshire grin he wore so well, with canine teeth like fangs and glowing eyes like a cat's. At times, she wondered if he was some sort of chimera, a mix of a thousand annoying beasts sent down just to bug her. Just to cause her trouble, bother her and her alone. Of course, annoying everyone else was just a side effect, but his main goal was _her_. Her, her, _her_.

... Perhaps she was losing it. Just a little.

The vehicle jerked suddenly, sending another passenger crashing into Izaya, and in turn pushing him further onto her rather violently. She squeaked (_squeaked!_) under his weight, which pushed her up between the wall, pole, and him all at once.

Her boss, too, looked a bit shocked. Though any residue of that feeling was lost from his expression, replaced by yet another smirk.

"I hope you're not enjoying this _too_ much, Namie-chan," He whispered into her ear as (ridiculously) _sensually_ as possible. She tried shoving him off, but found that the area he'd once been was now filled with even more passengers. She sighed, exasperated, shrinking back as far from the informant as possible, but only prompting him to press against her even further. She glared up at him, the slightest tinge of pink gracing her cheeks, but hidden by her sunglasses. Despite her best efforts to be menacing, his grin only widened.

"If you want to play this game, fine," She growled, earning a small laugh from her boss.

But she wasn't joking. Abruptly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him even closer, before sliding her hand around him beneath his jacket, holding him there.

The look on his face was absolutely _priceless._

She took it a step further, and brought her other hand up to his cheek, slowly moving herself up, feeling his breathing stifle as she brought her lips closer and closer to his, until –

Suddenly, the bus went over a pothole, sending them both flying into the wall. As well as knocking her glasses off and onto the floor, where they slid into the bustle of other passengers' feet.

She lunged towards them, only to be stopped and caught by the informant's arm, which was still firmly gripping the poll beside her, trapping her. Angrily, she looked up at him, about to say something, a request to be released, maybe, when his hand caught her chin, pulling her up and pressing his lips to hers for the (second) longest moment of her life.

He pulled away and she stood there, wide-eyed, shocked.

_Did that really just happen? _

She looked everywhere but at him, the floor, the seats, the people filling them, anywhere she could that wasn't _him_. The informant pulled the cord hanging above the window, requesting the bus to stop and let them off. He lead her out through the maze of people and onto the sleet-covered sidewalk outside, having completely forgotten about her sunglasses.

The two just stood there, Namie waiting for her boss to move, lead them to their next job, but he wouldn't budge. Waiting, waiting, she knew exactly what for, too.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up, up at Izaya and his stupid little smirk, all the snow that had gathered in his hair and the fur of his jacket even though they'd only been outside for a moment.

He leaned forward, hot breath on her cheek, holding himself there for the longest moment before whispering in the smallest voice possible,

"I win."

She promptly smacked him, marching away stoically despite the fading red gracing her cheeks.

Izaya laughed, catching up with her and heading on to their original objective. (Which, as one could easily guess, was to get more fatty tuna from Russia's Sushi. Izaya's stash having ran out... mysteriously.)

It was really just another day.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** no, i really don't know what that was. please don't ask.

first drrr fic. go figure.

NAMIE, Y U GO TSUNDERE WHEN I NO WANT U GO TSUNDERE?

also, derp ending. super derp. sorry for ooc-ness. i triiiiieeeedddd.


End file.
